1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for generating a DC reference voltage. More exactly, the invention relates to a device enabling an output reference voltage approximately equal to half a DC supply voltage provided to this device to be obtained.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous reference voltage generating circuits are known. However, these circuits generally include passive elements and/or bipolar transistors. When attempts are made to integrate such components in a silicon matrix, of the logic type, several drawbacks are encountered. On the one hand, a passive element such as an ohmic resistance, for example, often gives great variations in its value, of the order of magnitude of .+-.20%. On the other hand, some of these components are relatively expensive: for example, a bipolar transistor, longer to manufacture than an MOS transistor, is more expensive, and is in addition more difficult to integrate.